Benvolio
Overview Benvolio is a male tiger and one of the original Light Riders. Basic Information Benvolio is a male tiger. He is an orange tiger with black stripes. Personality Benvolio is hotheaded, blunt and bold. He is stubborn, straight forward and often doesn't realize his mistakes until he makes them. Benvolio isn't the smartest, and tends to hold grudges for long. He can be quite negative at times, though is extremely loyal to his family and friends. Benvolio often makes decision based on his emotions, rather than logic, though he does realize his mistakes quickly and tries to make up for them. He is very easy to pleased, and often cannot hide his emotions from others. He likes to be a follower, knowing he isn't good enough to be leader. Benvolio is childish and quite laidback, he isn't good at taking on any responsibilities as he often just does whatever he think of instead of being organized. History As a newborn, Benvolio's parents had been killed by hyenas, though he didn't learn the truths much later. He had been adopted by Alice and Edward, viewing Christine as his sister, even had believed himself being a mix breed of lions and zebras, earning the nickname 'Lize' from Erik and Lenox. It was until he met Yap, Xiure and Awali in the Nasiso Jungle did he realize he is an independent species, calling 'tigers.' Sometimes, if wanted to tease him, Erik and Lenox would still refer to him as Lize, and he often felt embarrassed by it. Benvolio is one of the original Light Riders, though he mainly joined to support his best friend, Erik, and didn't trully realize what the group means. It was until the Dark Age, when he was captured by the lions and tortured in the Castle, did he begin the reflect on the purpose and fully support it. After coming out of the Castle, he tried his best to help them out until rejoining the Light Riders after Rytola left, and had been fighting for peace since then. During the new generation, Benvolio continued trying to help out with peace, though he was the only one refusing to forgive the three crueler former Dark Riders: Fleck, Hufuer and Annabeth. It was only after their deaths that he finally put down all his grudges against them. Relationships Family Nobel - Father Ariel - Mother Alice - Adoptive Mother Edward - Adoptive Father Mercutio - Brother Romeo - Brother Christine - Adoptive Sister Yap - Mate Sofina - Daughter Sirgio - Son Avenir - Son Friends Erik Lenox Hadhi Hephaestus - Dragon Awali Xiure Affiliation Benvolio is one of The Light Riders. Benvolio is the king of The Nasiso Jungle. Benvolio spends most of his time in Narjotic Lands. Power Benvolio has the power of Fire. His superpower is to turn into a dragon and tiger mix breed while attacking the killer. It is activated by the death(s) of Nobel, Ariel, Awali, Yap, Pavu, Rekisha, Lajo, Tonya, Lavere, Lakejia, Sierra, Nadir, Kamaria, Rayne, Kusaid, Xiure, Winston, Edward, Alice, Amanda, Max, Shrana, Sabincer, Sirgio, Sofina, Grace, Fumo, Baxi La, Victoria, Rokun, Edmont, Hasira, Kuatia, Dororo, Lenina, Ai Casso, Tillian, Gustave, Victor, Jacques Lena, Erik, Lenox, or anyone else in the Narjotic Land and Nasiso Jungle. Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Tigers Category:Nasiso Jungle Category:Nasiso Pride Category:Kings Category:Narjotic Lands Category:Light Riders Category:Fire